


The Broadcast

by Blue_Cat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hunger Games AU, M/M, Spoilers, implied coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Cat/pseuds/Blue_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from a Hunger Games AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broadcast

Leonard's distantly aware of his foot falling from where it was jauntily propped on the table. Rip hates it when he puts his feet on the furniture, something about it not being 'appropriate' posture for a 'legend'. The heavy clunk his boot makes when it hits the floor jerks him upright, but he still can't tear his eyes away from the screen.

It's Mick.

Savage is on screen too, of course. He's addressing the nation about the war and the dastardly Rebel enemy and what-have-you, that's why it's being aired even way out in District 13. Except now Len knows it's being sent to 13 so he can see Mick sitting ramrod straight beside the president. That's not how Mick sits.

Canary grabs his hand, hard, and Leonard takes a big gulp of air.

Without warning, Mick disappears and Len's watching himself on screen instead. He and Sara and Kendra on some scorched battleground and it's all he can do to stop himself from yelling at the screen. Where's Mick? Show him Mick.

"Ray broke in!" someone cheers. Can't tell who. Doesn't matter.

He was worse, worse than last time. His eyes lidded and sunken in and so dull. Those weren't Mick's eyes. Mick's eyes were bright and active, maniacally erratic sometimes. Never clouded.

Savage is back on screen, but Leonard can't bring himself to concentrate enough to listen, much less give an actual shit. His focus is on Mick. The arsonist blinks sluggishly, his shoulders rise and dip with each slow breath, but besides that he doesn't move. He's too still. No tapping of a foot or impatient twitch of a finger.  _No lighter_. 

The Rebellion's propos cut in and out of the Capitol's presentation and Len's probably just as frustrated by it as Savage at this point. He needs to see Mick, not footage of them walking around some blown up refugee camp.

Sara's still gripping his hand fiercely. "They gave him something," he tells her, but no sound comes out.

She shoots him a confused look, distracted by the team's excitement.

"They," he tries again, can't raise his voice, sounds dead, "they gave him something. He's drugged."

Mick hates drugs.

The feed cuts out completely as the Capitol tries to regroup, he assumes. Must be embarrassing for them. When it comes back, it's to a tight closeup of Savage and Mick.

"Any words for your  _partner_?" Savage spits, "After tonight's demonstration?"

Mick gaze falls dully to some spot off camera. "Snart?" he mumbles. He takes a few measured blinks, like he's struggling to comprehend the name. "Len." He inhales sharply, audibly, and suddenly his eyes focus intently on the screen like he can see right through the television, "He's gonna kill you. Everyone.  _Tonight_."

" _End it_." they hear Savage hiss. The camera topples in the panic and there's scuffling and shouts. Leonard can hear Mick's voice apart from the rest, see his boots kicking through the camera shot. And, right before the feed cuts out for good, his blood splatter red on the white floor.

* * *

 

His own blood splatters red too, on white walls. Alone in one of the deepest bunkers in the district's underground maze of them. In a big red smear where he beats his fist over and over again. That's where Lisa finds him.

The whole thing had taken no longer than three minutes, two tops. For once, he wasn't keeping track of the time. He can't feel Lisa's hands light on his shoulders, but follows when she leads him to sit against the wall. He's seen cat food commercials that lasted for longer than the broadcast in its entirety. He gives Lisa his hand numbly and  she patches him up. She'd come prepared. It's almost like old times, except he can't kill the wall like he did his father. Can't kill Savage. Can't save Mick.

The missiles have stopped, Lisa tells him, but their 'overlords' are ordering that they remain in the bunkers until further notice. She gets her disdain for authority from him

"Mick was right," she tells him next, "We'd all be dead if it weren't for him."

"And now only he's dead." The split's not fair.

"You don't know that."

"It should have been me. Back in the Arena, they should have fucking left me."

"You think Mick would have been happy with that?"

"We'll never know."

"He wanted you alive."

" _And now he's dead,"_ Leonard bites at her. His sister's eyes widen in a look he hasn't seen since Lewis died and he immediately wants to go back to smashing his fist against the wall. He pulls Lisa close instead, running a hand apologetically over her thick locks. She lets him and sits quietly while they both calm down.

"Savage won't touch Mick," she says softly. It's the kind of optimism he would expect from a girl who dutifully waited up for her drunken deadbeat father to stumble home every night without fail (the waiting up, not the stumbling home. He didn't make it back more times than not). He had killed Lewis because Lisa would never have. If he had died in that first Game, she would probably still be with him now.

No, Mick would have kept his promise to take care of her. That would have been the better outcome. Hindsight really is 20/20

"I'm not just saying that, either," she informs him confidently. Leonard doesn't know if he had accidentally given voice to thought or if she was just reading him that well.

"Lenny," she sits up to shake his shoulders till he's focusing on her big blue eyes, "He  _can't_ kill Mick. Mick is the only thing he's got."

"Right," Len scoffs, "just Mick and an arsenal of nuclear missiles."

"The missiles can't reach you. Mick can." He closes his eyes to her. He can't deal with this right now, can't concentrate. "Remember what you used to say when Dad went after you? I mean  _really_ went after you? You would tell me it didn't matter what he did, he couldn't actually hurt you. that Dad needed cash to spend and he couldn't get it without stealing it and he couldn't steal it without you."

He doesn't remember that, he hasn't been that confident about anything in a long time. "Savage is Lewis," he answers her slowly, which earns him an encouraging smile.

"You're the cash," Lisa fills in, "And Mick is you."

"They won't kill him," Len says, says it out loud. Needs to hear it.

"Can't," Lisa corrects, "because he needs Mick to get to you."

She seems so pleased that she managed to get that through to him that he doesn't say what else he's thinking. that Lewis didn't need to kill him to break him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Questions, Corrections? This is my test balloon of sorts so reactions help


End file.
